Ovidio Fausti
Salah satu dari capo dan ahli torture dari keluarga Orleano. Appearance 'Personality' Intelligent || SADIS'T || Calculating || Theatrical || Loyal || Romantic || Mild-mannered (outside work) || Easy-going Normally, Ovid acts as a mild mannered man, with slightly meek streak. Which is often gives the impression of an incompetent man. Especially considering his position as a Capo. When he’s on the job his personality did a 180 degree into a man fond of dramatic flair and pure sadism. The later doesn’t invoke much competent air either. However, his intelligence is among the highest in the family, thus he's able to garner some respects and fear from his subordinates. He does not stop until his victims say what he wanted to hear, he's quite adept at detecting lies (from his years of experience). His method was brutal enough that many of the enemies just plain blurting their secret upon entering Ovid’s room. Although he is the one who hurt them, he usually also the one who treat them after interrogation. Unless, it's last resort, Ovid always made sure he only hurt them enough to make them spill their secrets, not to give any permanent damage (beside some scars) that can hinder the victims life in the future. Unfortunately, this only applies to physical damage, not mental. 'History' Ronaldo's old friend and former JL member. Unlike most Jack Lantern members who are mostly poor orphans, he actually came from a well feed family, he simply prefer to hang out with bad crowd, until a mafia killed his parents for the debt they owe to the mafia. They nearly got him as well, if not for Ronaldo saving him. Using what left from his parents + his savings during his days as delinquent, he went to medic school because he feels like it's troublesome and expensive to find a doctor after shootout with various gangs. He later got conscripted to war (as medic) during Jack Lantern's "disappearance" thus wasn't present during the time they took over the old organization and built the Orleano Family. Ovid isn't much of a mafia material let alone a capo, he can't even fight, and usually handed most his field job to his subordinate (John). However, quite a lot of his subordinates are genuinely afraid of him being the family's own torture specialist, along with the fact that Ovid has pretty good insight, they were pretty reluctant to complain about their "useless" superior. While he's more or less useless as a fighter, His skill in interrogating and torturing is pretty well-known in New Orlean. Not many able to keep quiet when they're brought to him, some even admit that they prefer getting thrown into a lion's den over him. Ovid also have license as doctor, most of the time he's also the one who treat his victims (after "interrogating" them). His doctoring skill is as good as his torturing, but since the victims are still traumatic… And the fact that he does not offer service psychological wound… His reputation remains as that of a sadistic man. 'Trivia:' *He's married to one of his subordinate's sister, who is also serves as his personal bodyguard (since he can't fight). *He mainly uses scalpel and other medical tools to torture. Do note that he separate the tools he used for torture and for treating (including his clothes). *Fussy about hygiene, particularly in his clinic. " Kategori:Italian - American Mob OC